Cosas de mochis
by Melenaly
Summary: Eran dos bolas blancas, mucho no podían hacer, ni siquiera tenían con que hacerlo, pero ese mochi estadounidense quería demostrarle su "amor" a la masita inglesa, aprendiendo de sus amos, y a pesar de sus insultos, lo haría. Mochi!USAxMochi!UK. Crackfic.


Los personajes de hetalia no son míos, si fuera el caso, todas las versiones de los personajes de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra tendrían sexo salvaje, indiferente de qué rayos fueran. Este es mi segundo fic, es algo raro y fumado.

Entre las advertencias: Sexo entre cosas blancas (Mochis). Mención de sexo humano, mención de sexo gatuno.

Pareja: Mochi!USAxMochi!UK, también AlfredxArthur y Cat!USAxCat!UK.

Nota: Los mochi hablan poco, o sea, hablan, pero repiten mucho, poco vocabulario XD. Y a TheFannishaUsui**, **ciertamente quería embarazar al gato, pero como no puedo, haré otra cosa en este :3, tu fic estuvo lindo.

* * *

><p>Veamos, conociendo a los dos protagonistas no eran esos hermosos rubios que todos esperaban encontrar que después de unas cuantas chácharas se follaran o esperaran después de un dramón grande a tener sexo salvaje, quizá los tipos X que vivían junto a esas criaturitas habían tenido una de esas aburridas historias, pero las de estos protagonistas es diferente.<p>

—¡Rubbish! ¡Rubbish! — basura esto, basura esto otro. Estos personajes, o al menos el "inglés" tenía un amplio vocabulario lleno de "Rubbish", todo para él era rubbish, en conclusión; tenía un amplio vocabulario de rubbish.

Y el otro divino ejemplo de léxico contextual era.

—It's okey, I'm American! —era un americano para todo, este tipo tenía un basto vocabulario también, mira que responderle a la otra criatura "¡Está bien, soy americano!" ¿Qué cojones le importaba a la otra masa si era americano? Además al decir "está bien" asintió que era una basura, cosa poco inteligente cabe destacar.

Los habían dejado solos y abandonados en la casa, los gatos podían comérselos, pero los gatos en sí de esa casa estaban haciendo cosas de gatos. Cosas de gatos no muy sanas cabe destacar. La masa, porque en si eran una especie de masa, pero no una cualquiera, la americana era una de ojos azules, brillantes, grandes y redondeados y marcas de lo que parecían ser lentes y un extraño mechón, la respuesta de cómo a una masa parlante le sale pelo es aún un misterio, su cara en la mayoría estaba constituida con este emoticon "`( [∂]ω[∂] ）", se podría decir que era idéntico, wua, lo era.

En cambio, la otra masa blanca era más seria que la bola americana, tomaba té, se creía humano, se arrastraba por allí insultando a las flores, a las mesas, todo lo que osara tocarlo. Su cara era más o menos así: ≡ ≡, ah no, así no era, esas sólo eran sus cejas, bueno, era parecido en forma a la masa americana pero más pequeño de ojos verdes y sin lentes, siempre serio y con unas singulares cejas en su cabeza, esquivo, no muy sociable.

Eran mochis parlantes, el porque se su lenguaje y vida en sí aún era un misterio, una ilógica algo tierna. El mochi estadounidense era algo cruel a su manera, alegremente cruel, pero muy en el fondo sentía una "masosa atracción" hacia ese mochi con gorrito elegante, le gustaba morderlo y verlo gritar un poco, quizá gemir, pero más de allí no podía pasar.

El mochi, si ponía atención, en las noches sus dueños hacían cosas, cosas que quería intentar la criatura, con sus grandes ojos observaba impresionado como Alfred F. Jones abría las piernas del mayor y metía un pegajoso y erecto miembro en su interior, el inglés gritaba con brutalidad, había mucho sudor, había gemidos y bestiales movimientos contra las caderas del inglés que se apretaba, abriendo los muslos para el estadounidense. Cuando veía esa erótica escena quería tener a ese mochi igual, gimiendo con tal intensidad su mochistico nombre, sonrojado, botando saliva, abriendo su blanco cuerpo para ver su entrada, estrecha seguramente.

Por eso ese día rebotó feliz hasta el inglés que leía un libro. —My dear…sex?

El mochi lo miró, con su cara de mochi — Go the hell, rubbish! —los mochi no tienen sexo, era un imbécil.

Ese no había sido su mejor intento, además no tenía con que meterse dentro del mochi, hizo un esfuerzo, tratando de erectarse, pero nada, lo intentó con más ganas pensando en los ojos de ese inglés, gimiendo bajo de su cuerpo con sus rudas cejas arqueadas del placer, igual que sus dueños, y fue en ese momento en que un pequeño bulto se formo en su cuerpo, levantado, él lo miró, curioso, sin saber que era aquello, el mochi americano se acercó frotando ese bulto en el inglés sintiendo cierto placer, mientras, el más pequeño gimió un poco.

—Ah…you i-idiot—gimió apartando su cuerpo, pero el otro mochi lo acechó más, arrojándolo hacia atrás, con eso empezó a meterse a una leve hendidura aquella masita extra que se empezaba a humedecer.

—S-Stop…ah — en su cuerpo, mullido y esponjadito empezaba a entrar algo por un agujero que desconocía que tenía, dolía, pero comenzaba a sentirse bien mientras ese bultito se metía más adentro, a su estrecho y dulce interior, literalmente. Y, luego de unas arremetidas, comenzó a gemir con brutalidad, sonrojándose, lleno de placer.

El mochi dominante movía su esponjoso cuerpo mientras el inglés dominado por lo caliente que se sentía empezaba a revotar contra ese miembro duro dentro de él sintiendo con asombro como entraba y salía, era rico, era delicioso, también se le formaba a él un pequeño bultito escondido que se mojaba de apoco.

—You are happy?

—Oh..ah ahh ahhh god, g-od god! —gemía el dulce con desesperación.

—You are hap-py? —repitió el mochi.

—Ah ahh y-yeees—gimió y sintió como algo se mojaba.

Como siempre, ignorantes de todo, los dueños llegaron horas más tarde, que los gatos se hicieran cosas nunca lo notaban, y tampoco que criaturas como los mochi lo hicieran, con mucha suerte eran concientes de que ellos dos lo hacían donde se les viniera la regalada gana ese trivial acto, pero tres días después, Arthur miró algo raro, vio a su mochi en su típica camita pero algo estaba horriblemente mal. Llamó por teléfono enseguida.

—Oye Alfred...tienes que venir... —dijo serio observando la caja con miedo.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó desde su muy lejana casa.

—El mochi... el mochi... se multiplicó—dijo, sin saber lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

Allí, en la camita, había muchos mochis, pequeños, unos con cejas gruesas y de ojos azules, otros de ojos verdes y cejas normales con un raro cachito, muchos variados, mientras una suave sonrisa se hacía presente en el más grande allí, una sonrisa casi "maternal", a Arthur le dio un escalofrio, Alfred F. Jones nunca se imaginaría que eran los hijitos de ambos, y claro que menos Arthur, que cuando lo pensó, se empezó a golpear contra la mesa, era imposible que un hombre o un dulce quedaran embarazados, se tocó suavemente el estomago con miedo, notando un pequeño bulto, lo único que grito después de eso fue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

_De tal dueño, tal mochi~_

* * *

><p>Lectores y lectoras, si has llegado hasta aquí espero que no te traumaras, esto lo vi en un doujin, donde el mochi de USA para tener sexo saca un pequeño bultito de su cuerpo y se lo mete al mochi de UK y tienen lindos mochisitos! Kawaaaaaiii! :3<p>

Quiero comentar mis siguientes fic, será un USAxMochi!UK, muy raro… pero no es este el que quiero comentar.

Haré un Gay!AlfredxLesbian-Fem!UK, será un hetero, muy extraño a todo esto, Alfred es gay y se enamora de la lesbiana alfa del colegio, y él nunca pensó enamorarse de una mujer, jamás, y la chica no se lo dejará fácil, y el otro es esto**: **un Schizophrenic!AlfredxArthur. Tal como lo escuchan, Alfred un esquizofrénico, haré fic de estas parejas porque no hay mucho por lo que veo.

Si están de acuerdo conmigo o una de mis historias díganmelo. No estoy tan fumada como crean, lo hago con buenas intenciones.


End file.
